


Abrupt Endings

by Inastiel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inastiel/pseuds/Inastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy doesn't understand why everyone is ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrupt Endings

McCoy is confused when they return from the away mission and no one will talk to him. When he tries to treat an ensign, Chapel pushes him out of the way. Her eyes are red and he can tell she’s been crying, but when he asks what’s wrong she doesn’t answer.

The rest of his medical staff continue to ignore him as well, not matter how much he scolds. No one will tell him why, so he sighs and heads up to the bridge, intending to find Jim, who hasn’t checked in for his medical examination. Bloody infant thinks he can avoid a hypospray by pretending to be busy, McCoy snorts.

Chekov is in the turbolift. McCoy asks how he’s doing - the kid’s eyes are red around the corners as well - but the young ensign simply stares straight ahead. McCoy huffs in frustration and strides onto the bridge when the door opens.

As per usual the crew turn to see who has come onto the bridge. To McCoy’s annoyance their eyes slide right past him and land on Chekov, who mutters an apology for being late and hurries to his station. No one berates him.

Spock is sitting in the captain’s chair. McCoy makes a beeline for him, knowing that he’s the most likely to act like an adult and tell him what the hell is going on.

"Spock." He says, settling into his position behind the chair. The first officer doesn’t respond, so he swings around in front of the chair, right in Spock’s line of sight.

He stares right through him, eyes slightly unfocused as if he is concentrating on a complicated problem.

"Don’t think too hard Spock, you might burst a brain cell." McCoy says, desperate for the Vulcan to say anything, even if it’s that his comment is illogical.

But he doesn’t.

McCoy growls under his breath and begins to move back to the turbolift. Spock’s gaze focuses on him for a second and he frowns the tiniest bit, but then the moment is gone and he’s back to ignoring him again.

McCoy gives up and goes to find Jim.

The Captain is in his quarters. He doesn’t look up as McCoy comes in, but simply stares at a crinkled old photograph of the two of them at the Academy. McCoy had laughed when Jim had insisted on taking the photo with an old camera and then had had it printed.

Jim sniffs and wipes at his eyes angrily. There are tears gathering at the corners and McCoy moves forward, alarmed.

"Jim? What’s wrong?"

"I’m sorry Bones, oh god I’m sorry." Jim chokes out, and there’s so much pain in his voice that McCoy drops down in front of him and reaches for him. A tear has escaped onto Jim’s cheek. McCoy wipes it away tenderly with his thumb.

"What is it?" He asks gently. Jim sniffles and shakes his head.

"Come back Bones, please, I need you here." He says, wrapping his arms around his torso like he’s trying to keep everything inside.

"I’m right here, Jim. I’m right here." McCoy consoles, cradling Jim’s face. Jim’s blue gaze skips right through him as he lets out a grief-ridden moan and then he’s crying, sobs being pulled from his chest and wracking his entire body. McCoy wraps his arms around him and holds him as he breaks, not understanding why Jim keeps calling out for him, asking him to come back when he’s right there.

"I’m not going anywhere darlin’, I’ll never leave you." He repeats a promise made so long ago, not understanding when it doesn’t make a difference.

He still doesn’t understand when Jim pulls himself back together, doesn’t understand when he follows his captain, his friend back to the planet they had only just left, doesn’t understand when Jim goes to a grassy field dotted with flowers and falls apart again in front of a simple grey stone, howling his grief at the sky while McCoy watches helplessly because Jim can’t see him, can’t feel his comforting arms or hear his desperate voice.

As Jim lays down a tear-stained gathering of flowers and steps back Bones understands, because ‘Leonard “Bones” McCoy’ is lovingly inscribed upon the gravestone and suddenly everything makes sense.

When the sun begins to set and Jim is out of tears Bones follows him back to the ship, because nowhere is home without Jim and Bones is not about to leave him now when he'd promised him he’d stay.


End file.
